Terminal boxes which are electrically connected to an electric motor are known for the connection and for the control of electric motors. It is also known to provide an operating switch on the terminal box, for example for the selection of a rotational speed of the electric motor. Usually, the switch is arranged on a circuit board and is mechanically connected to the operating elements on the outer wall of the terminal box. This requires a relatively complicated assembly.
It is desirable to provide an improved terminal box of the initially mentioned type with an operating switch, which may be manufactured in a simpler and more economical manner.
The terminal box according to embodiments of the invention is provided for the electrical connection to an electric motor, in particular of a circulation pump.